Wicked Path : Rebirth of The Birch
by Sphinx Way
Summary: When Harry woke up in infirmary, he was already expecting to be in middle of something bad. What he could never imagine was finding himself in 1941, a universe where the timeline was upside down. He would soon to realize things can even get worse than a missing Dumbledore to defeat Grindelwald's early dictatorship and a young Tom Riddle in his year. creatures.politics.powergames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I don't own any of White Wolf's ideas either. (clans etc.) This disclaimer is still valid on later episodes. If I were to own any of this, I would be a billionaire which I'm sadly not.

**Rating:** Rated M for being safe. The story will began as a T rated one. I may decide to do some censorship on this site and lower the rating later, since I'm still not sure how further I can go as I will write some of scenes that contains sexuality and violence. I will seek guidance for this later but it's not one of the things to worry about yet.

**Pairing:** There will be Slash. There will be TR/ HP but I am not calling in for a main pairing yet.

* * *

The messy haired boy struggled between his sheets, burying his head to very similar fabric covering his pillow as he stopped the moan which was still trying to escape his throat. He could feel someones presence, probably Madam Pomfrey's or the headmaster with his trademark twinkling blue eyes. Since they wouldn't let his friends meet with him first. Oh, yes. He knew exactly where he was.

This time, he didn't remember what he got himself into. But his head felt like a brick, so he wasn't optimistic enough to believe everything was fine. He, in fact, doubt if it would ever be fine after Sirius... After Sirius pasted that damn veil.

"Harry? Are you awake?" asked a female voice. The tone was soft and kind. He didn't need his thousand bad experiences to tell that never a good thing happened after that. He opened his eyes to hear what was the deal at this time, so he could just get over with it. He gave up trying to get things his way just to sunk even deeper into the situation. Everything always had been out of his hands no matter how much was he tired of it. He quitted trying, knowing it didn't really matter in the end. That might make him seem like a reckless fool but he didn't feel better than either. So he would observe things happening around him. That was all his power could hold now. And he knew people treating him like a crystal phial didn't help much. He opened his eyes to see who was he dealing with. Hopefully, he would get out of the infirmary as soon as possible. It was probably the only place in Hogwarts he hated being at.

In front of his bed, there stood a girl next to a taller boy. He didn't recognise them but seeing as no danger, he moved his gaze to familiar surroundings. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was. His face filling with confusion, he again began studying the girl first. As he thought they wore Hogwarts robes at the first sight but they only seemed to have the robes on. Looking more carefully and seeing there was another emblem on rather than Four Houses'. This making him decide those couldn't be uniforms either. They should have been from outside the school but they were young to not be students.

Now being more curious than before, he wondered what was those two strangers doing in Hogwarts, he tried to get a better look of the emblem which ended in a failure. He could only recognise a circular shape through the girls honey colored hair. And he couldn't get a view from the boys robe at all but he assumed it would be the same. Meanwhile, as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with girls worried hazel eyes. He instinctively moved his hand to push his glasses over his nose just to find they weren't there. He dumbly looked to further. He was seeing better than he ever did in his all life. Just when he was about to ask what happened to his sight and where was his glasses...

"You have been laying lazily there for days and the healer refused to tell us what happened to you. Care to explain?" Offered a bored voice. Harry couldn't help but cautiously stood up, feeling his body tighten up as his fists were clenched defensively.

"An explanation would be fine. And she is actually nice Tom. Not everyone has to join your little fan group." A snort came from the girl. Harry reacted to fastly to turn his head to 'Tom' which led into his head aching very badly. There was an annoyed look on the similar yet not so similar face. When he felt his heart beat being too fast, he tried to calm down. He had so much worse than this nightmare after all, right?

Afraid to see young dark lords face as he knew the possibly of facing him turned to Sirius and die to one of dozens creative ways that he didn't observe his death, yet. Shutting his eyes, he started counting to ten over and over again.

"Do not ignore me, you ungrateful prat! Why am I the one who has to collect your all homework? I curse the day we were partnered. Let me inform you that you have a lot of work to do and you can't even get yourself to give one reasonable explanation. I wouldn't be surprised to find out you only ditched it for no reason at all. Whatever you say, I won't be believing you. Oh, wait! I would be damned to believe you."

Harry blinked surprisingly. It had been long time to dream about his bad grades, he didn't really worry about them anymore. But getting scolded by a young version of Voldemort and not Snape? Well, wasn't that new and iconic? Not caring the way angering the other boy, Harry gave a good laughter. Maybe this couldn't be considered as a nightmare at all.

"I told you to not worry about him, didn't I? Next time, you better listen me Beth or I swear, there will be some consequences. We both saw he is fine and I am going."

"Just wait a little longer. Please, we will extend our deal. Ok? Just a little longer. That's not too much to ask. Do you remember Harry missing one of his Fencing classes? It is different this time."

Still laughing hysterically, Harry swept his tears from his ways. And now focusing on viewing his newly noticed muscular arms, his laughs even got louder. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to protect his loved ones, saving them from dying because of his incapabilities. But growing muscular wasn't way to do that. He wasn't dealing with Dudley.

"Harry. What happened? There has to be more than what Tom says. You trust us, right?"

"I trust who? Tom?" This was just getting better and better. He couldn't hold his breath to say more. Imagine a world where The-Boy-Who-Is-So-Unlucky-To-Die having chit-chats with Lord Voldemort! His bursting out seemed to angered Beth too.

"I know you have some unsolved problems. And it's reasonable that you have some nerves but..." She spotted. "Morgana! Harry, listen to me now! Harry?!" Looking irritated at the boy's laughs.

"Can we leave now?" Said the miniature Dark Lord in a cold voice. Now, Harry was holding his stomach while he continued his laughing.

"Oh, fine. Have it your way. I am tired of this! Sometimes, Tom seems to know you more than I am which is saddening. You have developed a rare ability to act like such an arse!"

After two leaved the infirmary, Harry laughed some more until his eyelids got heavy. Thinking the dream was over as his mind lingered in darkness. He would wake up in the morning and everything would be normal as it could be.

* * *

_He had a very strange dream. _He repeated to himself. _Just wait until I tell Ron about this. He would get a longer laughter session than I had. But I certainly have to be alone with him before. I know everyone will make a big deal out of it and I can't stand to being in this place any longer than I had to. Merlin, save me from ending up in St. Mungo some day. I can't even tolerate this._

Yawning slowly he looked to empty beds with relief once more. He had been so silent to not make a voice and get Madame Pomfrey to stuck potions to his throat once more. He would rather just lay in the bed and rest. Now he was awake, it should be easy to heal his own. He was feeling awful but he remembered forming newly skeleton in this very same room before, he wasn't one to complain.

"_Harry..._" His existence paused a little. He nervously glared at other beds to find out who he had missed out of his sight. He hoped it wasn't someone he knew. He slowly studied each bed, seeing there was nobody but himself in the room. He puffed his pillow, now standing his back at the bed he started examining surroundings.

When he saw the books Tom brought yesterday, he was stunned. He wasn't able to think anything for minutes which felt like hours until his inner voice came with a reasonable explanation. He was hallucinating. Of course, that wasn't a dream, not a complete dream. Maybe Hermione was the one who brought the homework subjects and since his mind wasn't really stable it was understandable to him to began halucinating. He didn't remember what happaned but now, he was convinced that a terrible thing happened. Or maybe he finally went mad, not being able get over the death of his god father.

"_Harry.._." Repeated the whispering voice. His mind was blank for a moment. It would explain everything if somebody would tell him he went mad. Then, he wouldn't have to worry about No-Nose-Man. Also he could easily get along with The-Boy-Who-Had-Been-A-Failure. He couldn't get himself to care any longer. All this people didn't believe him in the first place. He was hated and called a liar. He couldn't be worse than what already happened.

"_A price must be payed..._" He blinked, hearing the soft female voice again. It was low, yet he could hear it so clearly as someone was just beside him. "_Deal is done... Har..._" Hearing someones cough, he moved his head to a middle-aged woman that he had absolutely no idea who she was. But she definitely looked like she had been there for enough time to hear the sound.

"Ugh... Did you hear that? Who is it?"

"What am I supposed to hear, Mr. Potter?" Recognising the healers robe, Harry gave the woman a ridiculous look before he shook his head madly.

"Who are you? Oh, nevermind. Just tell me. Haven't you hear that? Do you know what was the deal she was talking about? If it's about the next Quidditch match of Canons, I swear I didn't gamble with twins. Merlin! What did I got myself into?" One moment, he was up holding her waist. He groaned loudly into his pillow. In a moment he heard people's feet running to the room. Instead of giving them a look, he cursed silently. The headache was so terrible. Gasping for breath, he took his time to studying the people. Then he saw the girl from yesterday rushing to him.

"Harry? Calmed down. I'm sorry. It will be alright. Madame Bones will help you. Just calm down."

"It was Beth, right? How come you know me? I mean really know me in person?" He whispered hoarsely as he immediately blinked his eyes to see the girl. It was all shadows and pain. Pain was everywhere. It hurt everywhere. He shot down his eyes as seeing shades of grey didn't really help at all. He wanted it stop. Moaning, he heard the door open.

"SON?! Are you awake? Is he fine? MOVE PEOPLE!" Hazel eyes met unseeing emerald ones. It still hurt but Harry managed to stand up and tried to move to the image of his dad. He could feel his tears running down. Pain was also in his throat.

"D-d... Dad? You real?" He felt strong arms holding him before he collapsed to the floor. He squinted. He was trying to get a better view despite the all pain he felt. "Is that how you see here dad?" Said with a sad smile causing his father to give him a look mixed with confusion and concern.

"I feel so much pain. I think I must have been halucinating before I died. I figured the pain should be because my body isn't completely dead yet." Harry gave a hopeful look to his father before continued."Will you help me cross the line dad? I guess that's why you are here. I asked because all I can see is all shades of grey. Is that how the sight of the dead supposed to be? Black and white?" Now that arms around him was strengthening.

"No, son. You are not dead, not when I can help it. I don't think it's a matter of life but we will take you home early if necessary. Don't worry, I will be there." Harry couldn't catch up with words but was too tired to resist when some potions got drowned into his throat.

* * *

"Slow down, Tom. You'll awake him. He needs a lot of rest. He won't appreciate it. He looked so confused and broken. I am not letting you in."

"Well. Beth, my darling. I am only doing what he asked me to do in order to return a favor. You could even say that I am here to help from some point of view. Harry would say that at least. He had me taken a vow. So I will ask you nicely to move out of my way. He will be better when I'm done. Alone." Harry nervously moved. He was feeling dizzy that making him not doing any effort to see who was coming.

"Fine. But James finally convinced Duppet to let us leave. You, me and Harry expected to leave before curfew and you don't have a lot time." Hearing as the door shut, he blinked to see Riddle. The boy wordlessly sat on the crouch, opening a book in his lap.

"Teachers will let you pass without homework but we will receive our summer homework later. Lunatic is here to help you. He showed up out of nowhere as he always does." Said Riddle dismissively.

"Oh. That surely is interesting. Isn't it? Tom, it seems like you finally found your self a fellow. Seeing as Harry became a mage now. Not a fully mage but one has so much potential. He always had." And Harry saw a man with long dark hair who showed up from middle of shadows. First thing he noticed was the glowing silver eyes. He had a mesmerizing scent. As Harry saw man's crazed smile which ended up showing his fangs, he gasped. He knew he should start panicking now, he even felt calmer than before. It was like being in Dumbledore's presence, only better. But that didn't stop his eyes widening.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. It's iconic that you don't need an introduction to recognise your beast. But Malkav knows that, it was your fate from the beginning to know him the way you supposed to like here. How cruel it only didn't happen because of a fool. And you broke the rules, manage to escape from old one's paws just to be under of a new puppet master.

Dead and alive but shan't be either one. You have to die twice to succeed that. Break the mirror, call of The Hydra's last breath. I shall not tell you whom she is, childe. You might understand whom she is not from what he says."

"Wait. A mage? Tell me which spheres."

"Correspondence, matter and time. That makes three, thought not all of them was advanced. Now let me clear my mad mind. Even a Daughter of Cacophony's song wouldn't cure the echos I'm getting if I dwell deeper now. Oh, almost forgot the introducing part. Nice to being reminded of that. Now, Harry. I am The Malkavian. You named me Emeric. Funny you, isn't that? I suppose I need to heal you adventurer. Maybe having a favor of fate's consort will help you this time. Who knows. Your questions will be answered once you got your home. You would delighted to know your beast will help you." Tom mumbled something as he took his book from where it fell. He seemed to think what he got for an answer was better than nothing. But Harry didn't understand a word of it. He wanted to know what's going but before he opened his moth, he was interrupted by Emeric again.

"You don't understand my child? You are back in 1940s, even boring than 1830s has been if you'd ask me about it. When you took a trip to this altered universe, your soul went straight to your counterpart's place. However, it comes with benefits. The two of you's magic wasn't enough. That's why you woke up in the infirmary. Your core was completely drained, leaving you vulnerable and still recovering. Your beast will help you catch up with this world. No worries on that." The vampire was so close and yet, Harry didn't feel afraid. The adrenaline should have rushed into his veins by now. remembering the most boring lesson with Lupin which was reading half myth, half truth or no truth at all book about vampires. Harry decided his emotions were controlled. He was looking into the vampire's eyes blankly as they were nose to nose now. Vampire was breathing but that would be because he was smelling things. He felt a cold hand left side of his neck, slowly beginning to caress his skin. Emeric's eyes now was darkened with a hungry look on his face.

"Move back and explain, you filthy parasite. You don't want me to show what I'm capable of." Said Tom with a warning. When vampire left, Harry saw a glint of red flashed in eyes of Slytherin heir.

"It's entertaining how we know more than you snobbish wizards. Our ways are harder to access but we have a better understatement than you. You would only imagine to be in our standards. Even a fresh-blood of Malkavian would do better." He sighed-which Harry found amusing a vampire's sigh- and sat on Harry's bed. His hand was holding one of Harry's foot causing Harry felt slightly uncomfortable which didn't last long before he went back to his numb state. "

If all the thins happened at the same time, it would also happen in the same place with where you'd kept making the same decision again and again. For making it possible to there's an altered dimension of our world to exist, timeline should have been changed. As things go different, a family with all his close members could born in different times which happens to be earlier than it is in Harry's situation. It could easily effect the history, probably some of the things here is different from his universe. Also even his existence will cause more changes. There's also a possibility of some people would have never been existed as some people who didn't exist before would. Oh, Harry. By the way, I have feeling that I should tell you this. When your father leads the way to your manor, you'll be meeting your sister and brother. Don't mess things up." Harry was shocked.

He wouldn't believe them if only he didn't see his father, he would think that it was a trap of Lord Voldemorts. But his father had been real, he was so sure of himself. He gulped at realisation. His family was alive and he had siblings. He wasn't THE Harry Potter. He was just Harry. He would adept into this dimension. His family was alive and he could maybe have a normal life. Wasn't that all he wished for from the beginning? He wanted his family and now he could have it. Having a potential Dark Lord over summers wouldn't hurt much. They weren't allowed to do any kind of magic anyway. And he would stop him, so many people wouldn't be dead. And Emeric seemed so oddly familiar to him. He was trusting him without knowing the reason and quietly listening to his words. But he got his family, it didn't matter.

"You don't even know your family? Were you a single child?" Said Tom after a while, not waiting him to answer. "Seems like I wasn't exaggerating when I was saying you have so much to do. After all this, you surely have a lot to catch up on. At least you would, until we find a way to send you back and get our Harry back."

"You have no idea, don't you? Told you vampires are so much better than wizards or at least know more than the British Wizarding World. And we can't even use a wand to do magic whenever we feel Harry is still there, sleeping and we can send this one back." The vampire answered him. "Oh, come on. Shut up Riddle. He has his memories. He hasn't gone anywhere and he is still there. He can't really access them and we should treating him like a person who lost in his memories due to an accident. I give it a week and he will be fine. Think about it as only thing changed was he has more memories now. Like being lost in a pensive for so long, you began to think that was your life before you have time to clear your thoughts. Of course, it is different and he is real. The point is both of them are in this body now. Trust me when I say it will be fine in weeks when I say it. You don't have to do much, I will be also visiting and helping him. You two will follow your old schedule only with some additions added."

"I'm not a seer. I don't have insight. You can't blame me for not knowing Lunatic. And I would stay this way if the other meant being mad. I like my healthy mind, thanks. I will pass it. You should get to real helping Emeric. Heal him." Said Tom breaking the contact with Harry's eyes, staring out of the window.

"Oh, yes. Harry, childe. My beautiful, look at me." Harry had a bad feeling about this but still did as told. "Good. Now, I will be giving you my blood and you will drink it. You won't throw up, hesitate or think about. I am here to help. Drink it, childe. You need it." Emeric sliced his waist before forcing Harry to open his mouth. "Don't think, just drink." The vampire whispered causing Harry to do as told once more. He sensed the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He was so sure he'd throw up. It surprised him when it felt like a usual thing to do. He sank his teeth deeper to get more of the vampire's blood. When a hand pushed him back, he turned his eyes up, seeing Emeric's face was full of ecstasy. The vampire smirked, his eyes were dreamy. "Time to hunt for me, young one." And with that, he was already gone.

The hand was still holding back on his face. Harry awkwardly looked at Tom who had an unreadable expression on his face. The fear he thought he should feel was there but only an echo of it. It didn't make him flicker. He even handled this better than with the memories of young Tom Riddle. He was brave, he was a Gryffindor.

"Um... I have a brother and a sister? Mum and dad are alive?" He saw a hint of interest before it disappeared again.

"Yes. You have two half siblings. Your dad is alive and remarried. Thought I can't say much about your mother. The only knowledge I know about her is your parents were divorced before she died. And you use more formal titles. So the word you are using should be father and you call your step mother by her name. You have a betrothal with Beth but you are mostly like friends since you... Well, that should be enough for now. We will do this with Emeric's way. We really need you to gain access to your memories." Harry agreed on that one. Before he had a chance to ask more questions, he was met with his father's smiling face and Beth beside him.

"Son, it's time to go home." _Home..._ he thought. Maybe his mother was still death, but he tried to see the half full part of the glass. He got to meet with his siblings after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**x **And we won't be getting much Emeric after this episode. Next time, there will be a lot of Tom.

Thanks for all the feedback and leave a review please. See? I don't have much of them. It is heart-breaking to an author. I would love to see your opinion!

* * *

His landing wasn't good at all. He saw his father's rising eyebrow at him. He tried to look innocent as possible which gained a snort from Tom. He wasn't exactly surprised to see they had to use a portkey. He could feel how tensed Slytherin was.

They together passed carefully tended gardens and reached Potter Manor's door. He didn't understand the reason for that sudden change for his family to move from Godric's Hollow to here but Harry was expecting something new-built. It him of castle-like version of Malfoy Manor. Once they were in, his father suddenly stopped to face them.

"Leave your trunks here, house-elves are aware that we're expected. Mr. Riddle, your room is prepared in East section where also Harry's room is. Miss Rosier, your room is in West and that's also where Aria's room is. I don't think she will mind showing you the way since she adores you. You are doing us a favor in your short visit, believe me." Harry winced slightly.

How could Riddle forget telling their names to him? And was he doing any good? He didn't want to welcome a murderer in his house which seemed to happened more than once already! They glared each other until he felt a sudden calm. It was abnormal, Harry knew that. He couldn't explain how his emotions changed so much in a flick. He was out of his control.

"So follow me, kids." Soon, James walked into a living room. A beautiful brunette woman in her middle ages and a girl who seemed around eight years old hurried over to Harry's side.

"I'm glad you are well, brother. You should be more careful. Felix has never been in the infirmary unless it was a Quidditch injury and never this long." His emotions come naturally to him as his sister hugged him. It was all dreamy. At least, one thing was the same. Thought Harry shouldn't feeling good about it.

"Aria is right, indeed. But you seem to look incredible good. I suppose it's due to your healers. We had so many great healers in Beauxbatons as well. So many good memories." The woman said smiling.

"Call Libby if you need to see a healer by the way. We are gone for some Ministry business. We will probably be late. Ivy and Libby are names of our house elves. Miss Rosier and Mr. Riddle, if you want anything they will be happy to serve you. Harry, I want you to stay here for at least a week before you ran somewhere. Deal? Your... your acquaintances will have to wait." Giving a hard look to Riddle who smiled politely in return.

"Don't worry about it, sir. I personally informed Grindelwald on Harry's state. I am only here to accompany him. Nothing more, Mr Potter." Harry swore he could choke on breath. A hand squeezed his shoulders and he found himself staring at no one else than Emeric. He had a mad man's smile on his face, absolutely amused by the way Harry's reacting. Harry felt numb again, not being able to do anything but listen.

"Excuse me. It doesn't feel assuring. But how can you blame me when you'd think about your past attitude... and actions?" His father suspiciously eyed Riddle.

"Harry and I are friends, Mr Potter. Sometimes, we like to play chess and talk about Zonko's new products like other people do." The Slytherin replied carefully choosing his words.

"It better be so. I don't care if he's a Dark Lord. You hear that, Harry. Because that is your last chance. One more time you turn your back on me, then I will disown you from this family. The Society will like that too. Felix would be suited better in blood matters. So even a Dark Lord on your back, they will have to accept it when I disown you. Nothing can stop me from doing that. Remember this during your staying here. Yes, I can see you being miraculously well and I'm not sure if I want to know how. However, it's not about your health. You are staying here for at least a week. Let's go, Bianca. We shouldn't be late." Harry was offended to see his father gave him a cold shoulder. Yet, he didn't have to answer him. His father wasn't to wait and his mother in law gave him a apolegetic look before she followed him. Beth seemed to worried about his sister, as her lips were pouted and shaking. It didn't take so much time for them to leave.

"Trouble in paradise? That wasn't what you were expecting?" The vampire chuckled.

"We have to get our Harry back. I don't know and I don't want to know anything why this one is acting so dumbly. It will not cover up." Harry agreed with Tom. Everything was nothing he was expecting. He wasn't able the understand the half of shit going around him.

"It's fine. You should develope an ability to not doubt my plans, boy. I have a memory spell. I just need you to lock him up and practise the spell on every object you can find. Memories of our Harry are there. We just need to dig them up. When I'm back, we will organize a ritual and this won't be one of our problems."

"How? Will he go to wherever he came from? And what do you mean I have to lock him up?"

"Well. He will still be there. You are not stupid. In result, I can't be sure what we will got in our hands but whatever he turns up, he can't look that lost. I doubt his dislike for you will change, Riddle. But he will be reasonable. And yes, I need you to lock him up. I was thinking about the little house in Italy? I can't keep control of him for a long time. But I can create an illusion in Manor to keep him from disowned." Harry growled immediately.

"You can do that? Why didn't you help me before? Oh, nevermind. You are a bastard, that's all. Additionally, I don't think he dislikes me. We have been rather neutral towards each other." Harry was still listening conservation going around him but he couldn't interfere. He has never been so dizzy before. The vampire grinned.

"Oh, really? I thought you weren't exactly fond of him, Riddle. I know Harry has tried to get to you. We both know why you didn't bother, right?" Said Emeric, causing Tom to grit his teeth.

"Don't you dare use that ability of your on me monster! You lunatic!"

"I can't help it. I am a..."

"ENOUGH!" Harry screamed as he fell on his kneels. "Let go... Set me free, Emeric." The vampire actually looked sad.

"I can't. It's for your own good, Harry. I shan't. You would break otherwise. The last thing we need is you going nemesis on us." Silence fell on the room. Harry took deep breaths.

"I won't. I may not be smart but I am NOT stupid. It's not my place, not my rules. There isn't anything I'd fight to make it mine. There isn't much for me here. It's confusing. I am back in time, The Ministry is probably different. There is Grindelwald and him... My family is cold. I will do as you say. I don't get the solution well. I am not the best in mind right now. But I can see you need this world's Harry. Riddle also will try to get him back. Everything is different and I am just feeling tired and confused. I'd like to get back." He said, not moving his glaze from Emeric's eyes who smiled gently in return.

"If that's what you want to do, childe." Harry gave out his holding breath. Whatever was going on would be nothing but a bad dream.

"But you said..." He heard Tom's talking but soon he was on the floor. His senses were useless, he couldn't hear or see. Everything went black before the feelings rushed into him. Not being belong to anywhere, not being wanted. He was depressed, confused and lost at once. He stood up on his legs again but his shoulders were down. Emeric looked extremely pissed at Tom. A second later, the vampire looked at him in the eyes. It was ridiculous that Harry still feel like he could trust him.

"I am only holding back your aggressive emotions now. But what I am doing is not blocking this time. You will know you are angry but you won't act on it. Just in case. Is that fair?" He paused until he came to consider this words, only to shook his head.

"Great. Riddle, take these notes. They are containing the nature and circumstances of this spell. I have business to do. You would have no idea how you owe me right now, Harry. I wasn't the one to knock the door every few days." Harry looked at young Dark Lord for the first time before he get to feel how his feelings as they were. It seemed fear wasn't a aggressive feeling at all. He caught him unprepared as he thought he'd feel anything.

Anger was there too. He knew it was there and he knew how powerful it felt. But he didn't feel it. He felt sad and pained. It truly was all that. And fear hit him again. It wasn't going to be an easy path but he needed to make his decisions. And he could beat his fear, he was a Gryffindor after all. No matter how much he begged the hat to put him there. When he lift his head, he saw the vampire leaving with an understanding look in his face.

* * *

They were doing this for hours now. Harry looked at the pile of his younger year class books, clearly irritated but didn't say anything to avoid interaction with Riddle. They were in his bedroom, after they spoke in little sentences Riddle decided it would be best to use memory charm to his class books.

So Harry had already spent hours, started reading with his first year books. He would usually need to cast it before every 40 papers or so. But now, he was reading second year potion book which led him to recast the spell every 5 papers, gaining amused looks from Riddle. He knew his history books would be even worse. In this universe he supposed a hard-working genius. Harry was lacking on so many and he hated entertaining Riddle with this. It wasn't fair how it was obvious he was lacking some skill when he tried to access the information within. Especially on potions! Snape being the worst teacher ever wasn't his fault. But he didn't say anything. He was doing his best to avoid Slytherin.

"Pottie! Now, it's quite interesting how you are having trouble with Potions." According to Riddle's enthuastic reaction, he should also be good in Potions. He was grateful to Emeric now, he couldn't feel any anger. He liked it that way.

"Seriously. Am I bad at anything in this universe?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm... You hate Divination." Harry grinned.

"That I do." Harry said satisfied.

"You are not the only one either."

"Aw... Why now, Tommy. Are we destined to be in love?" He laughed as he heard Tom's grumbling.

"You wish. Divination is stupid and I don't believe it's effect as a selective. Talented people are talented already, rest is useless. And I don't believe in prophecies."

"Now, don't you?" Harry said with a depressed expression. If only that believe stayed as what it was. Why would he change his mind then?

"No, I don't." They sat in silence. Harry curiously tried to look what Tom was reading but the boy had been so secretive about it. Wondering why he even bothered, he returned to his potions book.

"Well, it's always good to know there's something you are not good at. I would like to listen more if you please." He said cheekily.

"Nothing. Sorry to disappoint you but I am perfect. Not like you, some people can actually be powerful."

"I'm a mage."

"So I heard."

"I'm powerful too."

"So you say."

"I can beat your ass, bastard! I know I can." Harry said offended.

"Is that a challenge or a dream of yours? You don't even know what a mage is. It's all worthless when you know nothing of your capabilities." Silence. Again.

"Is he powerful? 'This' Harry?"

"He is but not powerful as I am. But I don't think anyone could be worse as you. So don't get your hopes up. I don't know how you spent your time where you came from but it clearly wasn't enough. This is truly going to be the worst summer with you."

"How many summers we spent together?" That was horrible.

"A few." Harry didn't like how it sounded.

"We didn't spent all of it together, right?" He hoped not. Somewhere in universe, he was having tea parties with his parents murderer.

"Sometimes, we spent the most of it. You were always the one to have... other things on your schedule. Even then, you were better than how you are now." He paused. "After second or third year, you didn't spent much time with your family."

"What did I do when I didn't spent my time with you?" He ignored Riddle's last sentence. He figured that one when his father threaten him with disowning him. He was careful to not think about it. He didn't want to break while other boy was watching him.

"Read your books, prat. You are wasting my precious time." And Harry turned to his book, not saying anything furthermore.

"I wouldn't believe if someone was to tell me there's a more awkward teenager version of you. And I always thought I would prefer it better if you were weak. Now, I hate it. It is unbearable." There has to be a DADA book somewhere. He would prove he was powerful and good at something. He was close finishing the book. He focused even harder. Some moments later, he dropped the book relaxing. Before he could say anything, Riddle directed him to another book. He was going to ask for a DADA or Dueling book. But that wasn't what he expected. He read the title "Introduction to Dark Arts for Kids."

"Dark Arts?" His eyes were widened. "They teach Dark Arts in school? Merlin, help me not lose my mind. My..."

"I will let you know that Merlin was a Slytherin and a Dark Wizard. He wasn't really powerful as claimed to be if you'd ask me." Harry felt like... He could throw up any moment.

"I have practised Dark Arts." He squeaked.

"Yes, you were good at it. I don't think you'll ever blow yourself. But there was time, you were so close to it. I saved you from losing a nose and have a hideous appearance."

"What?" He whined. It was suddenly too cold. He wasn't feeling good.

"Harry? I was kidding. Nothing dangerous happened. It's not like you don't deserve what you are getting. Don't make a big deal of this. Calm down." Said Riddle. He was more likely ordering him to do this. Even now. "Should I call Libby?"

"No. I'm fine. I just... It was surprising."

"Is it? Do you think Dark Lord would be interested in inferior? We are the best in our age, Harry. And this is lighter stuff. We had extra classes."

"Are we linked that close to Grindelwald?" He asked horrified. He didn't like how Riddle was acting like he was stating the obvious. The invediable. He closed his eyes. "I have to find Dumbledore. Where is he?"

"I don't know who is he." Riddle offered bored. "I can ask Grindelwald, if you want."

"NO!" He yelled. They looked at each other until Harry cautiously take the book in his hands as it was something that could bite.

"We have wasted our time. You should try harder. He will seek improvement and if he thinks we haven't obeyed his orders, it won't be pretty. You are not only bargaining with your life but mine. What I am trying to find in this book is something impressive but can be done in a short time. Don't make it harder for us. You have to read more than this, then we will move on to objects you had memories with." Harry gulped. This was serious and he wasn't sure he could survive this. He needed the memories and the knowledge. Both Harrys wouldn't survive long if he failed. At least, now it was reasonable why Riddle was helping and they weren't friends. He relaxed, he didn't know why they didn't become friends but it was soothing. Otherwise, he would be forced to open up. A relationship built on mutual benefits was good. He would deal with his emotions better this way.

* * *

Two days passed. Riddle kept categorizing the books he had in the library. He kept saying carrying around that much of books wouldn't be easy. It was important Harry to finish reading those books. So he would gain everything his counterpart's did know. Since memories was still in his brain, once he would access to his knowledge of subjects, it came to him very easily. The knowledge wasn't the only thing he got back. He remembered some of his classes, times in library. He remembered the names of his classmates and professors. He even remembered his Quidditch sessions as a Beater. He begged Riddle to perform the spell on his broom and gloves but he cursed Harry in return. As much as he wanted to learn how it was like to be a Beater, he didn't have his hopes on that.

He also remembered about his life in Hogwarts. He was too scared to find out he was sorted to Slytherin. But this was one of the things changed when Grindelwald took his place as a leader. The education was much like Durmstrang. There weren't any more houses now. You would get tiny badges on the classes you succeed. This would determine which dormitory you would be in. Dormitory numbers would change according to what was needed. Common rooms would hold subjects which in his dormitory, it was mostly about Dark Arts and Duelling stuff. Harry had classes in Dark Arts, Duelling, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, The Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology and Swordsmanship. They would also get one year classes on other subjects. He had taken Basic Healing, Curse-breaking.

He was reading the last of his school book, 5th year charms. He saw his family only during the meals. Aria and Beth was spending much time as possible since Beth was leaving soon. He learned his brother would be there five days later. Riddle said his father wanted his family altogether but Harry wouldn't be here. Only if he succeed learning eveythiing they would return to perform the ritual. Harry didn't want to understand what that meant but he would still get to see all his family. He wanted to know what happened to his mother even if it seemed impossible. If his father told him a information he didn't share with others, asking again would be too suspicious.

One thing was certain. His father was different than what he could be in Harry's universe. His teenage years has been different with having no marauders on his side. He had been political, friends with everyone yet none. His mother death didn't do any good neither. If it wasn't for Bianca, he wondered how James would turned out. He reminded Harry of Augusta Longbottom. The life had been harder on him.

"Missed me dear?" Emeric said, causing Harry to be startled. He didn't need confirmation to understand it was time to leave. To his luck, living for years made the vampire slow to react when it came to time. Wasting minutes for nothing didn't bother him much.

"How do I know you Emeric?" the vampire smirked.

"you know me well kid." the vampire chuckled. "I will bore you with a cliché story happened in the woods. I helped you to find what you came for. We first met in a forest far away. The fate kept bringing us together, no matter how much time passes."

"You are a seer. I didn't know vampires had seers." he knew he shouldn't bother to ask but his curiosity hit him hard. Emeric sighed. One more thing to know, the vampires can sigh.

"So Tom had you tortured with books. Objects could be better. Oh, well." He hand Harry a dagger. "I am cursed, Harry. I am not gifted. My blood, my clan is cursed with madness. Others do pity us but we don't need to be pitied. I am a Malkavian. They mock us about how we abandon our child so often but Malkavians do survive longer. We are looked after. Being a mad vampire is not always a bad thing."

"Why? Why is your clan cursed?" Harry asked confused.

"Most of them are cursed too. There is a thin line between the cursed and the gifted. I am sure you can relate."

"I know that well." Emeric smirked.

"You were cursed but here, you are gifted. It is up to you decide whether it is luck or not. You haven't been so lucky before, Harry."

"You know what Tom did, you know the real me. I recall this is an ability of yours. You knew from the beginning."

"You have been used Harry. You deserve better."

"Can you know everything about everything?"

"I don't. I only have access to those necessary. It is enough to know it has been better there."

"Dark is winning. How could it be better?"

"There is no light nor the dark. Don't let their categorizing fool you. It is people categorizing others and others do anything than acting theirselfs. They do their choices. It wasn't really a world of freedom where you came from. Here in this world, you knew more about how it works. We, vampires are not ashamed by our the filthiest one is proud. Even the ones with a cancer growing is proud. You were proud. You weren't ashamed by your blood, never!

And you took it far away than you could imagine now. You are a descendant of two great bloodline. Even Blue Bloods would do anything to embrace you. I only bother myself with an idiot's ranting because I know what you could be, childe." Emeric was so close, not moving his eyes on Harry's. He smirked in a way Harry could see his fangs pulled out. Harry wanted to move, yet he was hypnotised.

"Move away from me! You are crazy. Do not."

"Crazy, over the rainbow. I am crazy, bars in the window. There must have been a door there in the wall or not?" The vampire sang before he returned his glowing eyes to him. Harry could tell he was getting angry. "So damned convinced that reality is something you can touch and hold and fold and spin like clay. Idiot! Backwards. You had it all backwards. So ready to accept that reality is what everyone tells you it is – worse, worse than that! Moron! Reality is immutable. There is no change in reality, there is only a change in your perception. Move your hand in front of the mirror all you want, you're not moving the mirror. You're not even moving a real hand, other than your own. You're just swallowing the mirror's little speech.

Break the mirror. Break the ropes of your past and future puppeteers, idiot. You'll never get anywhere if you think that moving the reflection around is going to change anything. You can't change the reflection. Look beyond the mirror. Look at what the world is, Harry. You want to survive on your own? Without any sacrifices made, having no one to sacrifice theirselves for you. Do you remember your godfather? Of course you do." Harry didn't know when the vampire hold his waists but they were there now. As well as the dagger. He couldn't guess what memory it held but it didn't matter. It could be useful now. The words hurt.

"That's madness. I don't want to hear, Emeric. Stop it." It didn't stop the Malkavian from coming closer.

"Madness he said! Do you fear me? Are you afraid of what I might do, of what I might say? Do you fear the words you could hear? The truth to boil under your skin. What a fascinating reaction." Harry was to fool to believe he could resist a vampire. The fangs were on his throat in a blink. Emeric ruthlessly sinked them in. Harry kept struggling but no matter how hard he tried, he was no match. Much to his luck, it didn't last long. He was free but still terrified.

"Listen here, child. Here's a secret. For free. Life is not about the second chances. It is about a little mouse and his voyage to an exciting new land. That, my friend, is what life is. I will only help you once to not waste it. You would be wise to use it well. The memory spell won't work if you try to read a book about using a sword. A friend of ours will visit you in the little house. Now, as for the portkey." Harry felt tears coming naturally to him. He stopped crying long time ago, when his uncle said crying wasn't for the freaks and he would get punished. The pain wouldn't stop as he felt weak and useless like he did now.

"I think I will get this from here. Thanks for your lovely visit, parasite. But we have got much to do." The Gryffindor couldn't believe he was happy to see Tom Riddle. He caught a sign of guilt before the vampire gave a necklace to Slytherin.

"In the end, we are all beasts. Aren't we? You can hear them crawling under the ground; you can hear them scratching at the door; you can hear them creeping across the roof. They are all around us." And he was gone. Harry was late to figure out it was too soon to be relaxed.

"It is all your fault. It would be a waste of breath to insult you in better ways since you can't remember anything. I will simply call you prat." Harry looked up to him.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. I wish I could have killed you."

"How charming. I could have said the same things about you. It is such a sweet way to share the same feelings about each others. Don't you think?" And Harry wanted to rip off the smug smile of other boy's face.

"He could have drained me! You just stood there and watched me? It could have been worse." Tom remained unaffected.

"I take that as you are so dumb to not see things. What did lunatic say? Look beyond the mirror. He could and would drained you so many times before and now if he wanted. But I agree that it was foolish of you to become so close with a vampire. Sorry but I am immune to idiocy." Riddle snorted. "I wonder who was his real prey. Look at this, using this necklace as a portkey? It has to be expensive." Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the loot of Emeric's last victim.

"Did he kill her?"

"Vampires leave humans alive even when they are muggles. It is some kind of a code called Masquerade amongst them. Well, most of the clans here in Britain obey the code. I don't know how vampire society exactly is. Well, I don't think we left anything behind. I assume we are ready to go." Harry shook his head. One of things he was glad he found was his invisibility cloak during their packing. It was safely placed in his trunk.


End file.
